Whoever That Is
by Trivette Lover Heather
Summary: Character Study On Our Fearless Leader, Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs. One Shot.


If you had to pick one word to describe Leroy Jethro Gibbs, it would be…well, there isn't one. And if you asked him for one, he'd probably say you're better off not knowing anything at all. You may be thinking that he's just a man who keeps to himself and what's so wrong with that? Well Jethro Gibbs is more than just…_anything_. If normal people like you or I kept to ourselves it would manifest by shielding our secrets or changing our email passwords. But _he'd_ be less likely to share what he had for breakfast, let a lone a deep dark secret.

For those of you who value first impressions, you may as well write him off right now. The man cares so little about your opinion that he'll hang up the phone or walk away before you can express it. That is unless, the information you're about to offer pertains in some way to his current investigation or the select few people he considers himself responsible for. It's those cherished remnant that could give you some amount of insight, but even _they_ admit to just scratching the surface of the enigma that is Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

Now, I'm not claiming to be an expert or even a scholar on the man. So for the sake of argument, I will call myself an investigator. Original, I know. So…let's investigate. He was born in a small town...significant mostly because of the amount of privacy he had. A possible reason for his turtle shell façade of today…

But from what I could gather he seemed to keep to himself as much as a small town kid could. Many attested to his wood working skills in shop class and were all shocked when he enlisted in the marines…which takes me to the next chapter in our young Jethro's life.

Anyone you talked to would say he was on the fast track to becoming a Colonel one day. His aptitude and physical fitness tests were second to none, not to mention his sniping proficiency. It was rare to find such talent. But one had to wonder how much pride one could take in ending a life…

He continued his career, and after his most recent promotion to Gunnery Sergeant he was called to the Gulf. It was in this deployment, his life changed. This is usually the point in my investigation where I lose my title and crawl under my blankets and cry… A sad course of events robbed him of his young daughter, Kelly and wife Shannon. After hearing the news, Jethro was seriously wounded…and one might say, never fully recovered.

He returned to the Corp briefly before he was taken under the wing of a seasoned NIS Investigator by the name of Mike Franks. It was during this time he seemed to piece his life back together, little by little. As he so often did, he idolized those in authority over him…and quickly rose to the top of the Agency. Despite his unorthodox personality, his notorious gut feelings seemed to never miss a beat. And while his inter-agency relations weren't perfect, he was quickly appointed a team leader, soon after his mentor retired. The people under him were groomed to be loyal and solid investigators who carried themselves with a certain aura that demanded respect…that he made sure of. No matter what directions his Agents went after a year or two under his leadership, they were sure to excel…possibly in fear of what Gibbs might do if they didn't.

As years passed his personal life would continue to suffer, while his professional only became stronger. Till this day, he has received more service awards than any Agent to date. And oddly enough, has never appeared to receive a single one. There's even a rumor going around, that they're secretly stashed away in his Senior Agents desk.

You may be asking yourself why? Well, if you bear with me, I'll venture to guess.

This man is unique, the kind of man that doesn't need boundaries written out to follow them. He doesn't need awards to measure his worth, though the accommodations as a marine must give him a sense of pride, solely because they were done for his country and for his men. He has innate sense of right and wrong…and uses words like trust and loyalty as pillars in his life. No matter how many times they may have failed him. He cares for strangers in a way different from you or I…he gives them justice…he seeks out wrongs and does everything in his power to see that peace is given where it's due…But this comes with a cost. He may never be the "family" man he once tried for. When that was taken away, he saw no other avenue but the one he's currently on…and for the family members whose loved ones received closure, they are forever grateful.

He hovers over his Agents like a Father…though getting him to admit that is futile. He's not just there to teach them about investigating; he's there to teach them about life…with as few words as possible. But what's more enamoring about him than anything are his faults…

He lifts his nose at authority more often then not…excludes those who care for him because of his misplaced pride. But when it comes to what really matters…to what really makes a man, a man. He excels. He is willing to lay down his life for those he serves, and that is a quality only attributed to heroes.

So while he may be a stereotypical SOB to the average person, his heart or what's left of it, beats to see justice served, and to keep his loved ones safe. And if that's not worth admiring, I don't know what is. I think sometimes we expect more out of people than what they can give…and Leroy Jethro Gibbs doesn't hide behind a forced smile or put on a show for constituents. He is who he is.

Whoever that is.


End file.
